Heart of Glass
by Regina M
Summary: Regina and Emma find new ways to deal with their mutual "hatred" and form an "arrangement" that allows them to work off some of their tension. (This takes place during season one).


Warning: In the words of Mary Margaret, IT'S PORN.

* * *

"I like seeing you this way. Naked and needy…" Emma cocked an eyebrow and smiled smugly at Regina. Then she rolled her tongue around the mayor's dark pink nipples, dragging her teeth over the swollen peaks and sucking each one into her mouth. She paid rapt attention to the quiver in the brunette's throat and the way Regina's lips parted before biting back the softest of moans.

"Ms. Swan," Regina rasped in annoyance. "I have only one use for your mouth when you're in my bedroom. And it doesn't involve talking."

"Bull," Emma snorted. "You love it when I talk dirty."

With her teeth, the sheriff teased the rose-colored buds, kissing the tender skin until she earned a frustrated gasp from Regina.

Emma ignored the complaining noise and nuzzled the breast until she felt the woman shudder underneath her. She crawled down her lover's body and took her position between Regina's knees. Her nose nestled in against Regina's black thong, drinking in the aroma of the woman's arousal. She lapped at the wet fabric and tasted the evidence of what Regina needed.

"Mmmm," Emma smirked. "So good."

Hooking her fingers through the scant lace, Emma drew the panty off to the side and breathed hotly over Regina's bare sex. She taunted the mayor, licking up her thigh, and avoiding that private place where Regina most wanted her attentions.

"Must you always take your sweet time?" Regina hissed.

"You pissed me off with your insults last night," Emma huffed, leaning up on one elbow to look Regina in the eye. "I don't care how incapable you think I am when it comes to everything else. You won't ever be able to say that about my skills in the bedroom – "

"I swear," grunted Regina, grinding her molars in frustration. "You don't listen to a word I say when I'm naked! For_ once_, I wasn't actually insulting you; I simply refused to allow you to demolish my house…"

"It was your idea to go downstairs in the first place," Emma argued. "Did we really need the whipped cream and chocolate syrup?"

"I figured if I fed you a snack, you'd be less inclined to fix one for yourself in the middle of the night," Regina stiffly explained. "You always wake me with your foraging, and then again when you start up that absolute wreck of a vehicle…"

Emma arched a suggestive eyebrow as she eased the panties down past Regina's hips and then all the way down to her ankles. "Trust me, you aren't getting any sleep tonight," she tactlessly replied. "Spread your legs."

Regina obligingly parted her legs for Emma, and the sheriff bent over the brunette.

She lowered her mouth and exposed Regina's pink folds, laving the sensitive area with her tongue. As she swallowed some sweet moisture, she latched greedily onto the aching nub that pulsed to life against her lips.

Purring low in her throat, she sent gentle vibrations through Regina, gently opening the mayor's tightening passage with her smooth oral muscle.

Regina encouraged the blonde's motions by raising her pelvis and staring down at Emma with hungry and unfocused eyes. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, and the look on her face was so erotic that Emma never glanced away. She threaded their fingers together, pulling Regina's hand down to a resting point on her shoulder. Regina bucked reflexively as Emma's tongue speared in and out of her and again found the tender point above her dripping entry.

"I want to take you on your hands and knees," panted Emma.

"No," replied Regina, though her breath hitched and she did little to resist Emma. "Not even in your fantasies."

Forcefully, Emma pushed the brunette onto her side, and circled an arm around her waist, lifting up her bottom. Regina put two hands out to steady herself as Emma settled against her and their sweaty bodies meshed together.

"Is this okay?" Emma whispered.

Regina turned her head to bring their mouths closer together, kissing her with such affection that Emma smiled.

"Yes," Regina quietly assured her.

For a moment, Emma thought she saw tears in Regina's eyes. She stared at her in wonder because she'd never seen anyone so vulnerable.

"Regina, I…"

"Enough," the brunette grumbled, snapping Emma out of her reverie with so much malice in her voice that the blonde flinched in response. "Get on with it."

Emma recovered quickly and coaxed Regina into the position she desired. "You really need this, don't you?" she chuckled, but went silent when Regina savagely bit her neck.

Regina bared her teeth in an animalistic grin until Emma took hold of her hips and gave her a light spank.

"You're bad, Regina… but I'll be damned if I don't enjoy every minute of this," Emma patted the mayor's ass cheek, and then moved her hand underneath Regina to cup her slick core. "Is this what you want?"

Regina's knees shook as Emma gave her a thorough rubbing. The vein in her forehead began to pulse with tension while she moved herself back and forth, grinding against Emma's firm palm. "Uhh-gh," she grunted. "You are _unbearable_… Yes, yes I want it."

Emma sank two fingers into Regina's snug core and began stroking her internally. She crooked her fingers around the inner contours of the brunette and thrust the tips against a silken wall deep inside of her.

"You can take it," Emma insisted, referring to both her criticisms and the intensity of being penetrated this way. She guided a third finger into Regina, and watched it stretch her to satisfying fullness. "Mmmph. That's good, Regina."

Regina widened her stance to accommodate the third finger, though she fully expected to be sore in the morning. "Em …ma," she moaned, feeling a delicious spasm inside of her body and in the bundle of nerves that the blonde woman grazed with her thumb.

Emma kept up a punishing rhythm while Regina quickened her movements, riding the sheriff's slippery hand until her entire body relaxed, and her core released all of its throbbing tension.

While Regina stretched out in bed to recover, Emma kissed her neck and shoulders. "Don't get too comfortable," she murmured.

It was hard to believe that the uptight mayor of Storybrooke had given in to her this way, but Emma knew better than to hold it over the politician. Keeping Regina happy in bed boded well for Emma's chances of spending time with Henry.

With a proud smirk on her face, Emma began rummaging around in the bag she brought from home.

Regina laid flat on her stomach until Emma dropped a leather harness onto the pillow beside her. She lifted her head, and stared mistrustfully at the device, which Emma was all too eager to put on. "What is that?" she grunted.

The blonde balanced on the edge of the bed and fastened the leather around her hips, securing the straps under her bottom.

"We've discussed this before," Emma added, as she fit a sleek attachment into the front of the harness. "Do you want to try it?"

"_If _you know what you're doing," Regina haltingly replied. "And we both know how rare that is, given your utter lack of…"

Regina's smart remarks died in her throat as Emma effortlessly flipped her onto her back and mounted her hips.

The sheriff pinned the surprised brunette to the bed and pushed the woman's legs apart. She thought she saw a flicker of fear on Regina's face, but the mayor reached out for her, drawing her down and inward.

In this intimate proximity, they avoided looking at each other and concentrated on the motions of their bodies – Regina locked her legs around Emma's back, and Emma exercised her calves and thighs, using all of her strength to pump in and out of Regina.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders and rocked until she let out a guttural moan of approval.

"You like this," Emma boldly concluded. "This is the one place where you relinquish control, isn't it?"

Regina sank her nails into Emma's skin until the blonde hissed in pain. "You're not in control, dear, but I'll let you enjoy that little delusion if you can keep your mouth shut."

"Delusion?" Emma gasped out. "You're under me, and I can feel how hot and wet it's making you..."

Regina wrestled the sheriff in bed, shoving her onto her backside so she could strip off the leather harness. She tied the device around her own waist, and when Emma mouthed a protest, she silenced the blonde by pressing her knee in between the prone woman's thighs.

With her own silky arousal still coating the length of the shaft, Regina was able to enter Emma in one well-timed thrust. Her lips curled upward in a grin and her tongue slipped into Emma's mouth.

Emma smiled, but her ability to react was momentarily slowed by the sensation of being filled. Her insides hummed as her body took the shaft in deeper. Regina urged Emma to lie down and then wolfishly raked her teeth over the sheriff's neck and nipples, leaving goose bumps in her wake.

Emma clutched at the bed sheets as Regina replaced the shaft with two tantalizing fingers that rubbed her and then burrowed through her. She bent her spine and gripped the pillow underneath her head, groaning as Regina's index and middle fingers bore into her core and found the precise spot that made her toes curl. Her eyes were transfixed on Regina, who was watching every hypnotic stroke of her own glistening fingers as they disappeared inside of Emma.

"You're so easily conquered," Regina throatily declared, and Emma gave a desperate cry that she felt confirmed that observation. Her thumb spiraled around the hard little bud at Emma's center.

"Uhh – " Emma flattened herself against the bed in a delirium of pleasure and pain. "Okay, sure. I give in—just please… please…"

Regina lowered her mouth to Emma's still twitching core and licked the spent sheriff into complete oblivion. Emma attempted to push herself up on her elbows because she wanted to see Regina in action, but she landed back against the bed when the woman gripped her backside and vigorously swiped her clit with her tongue.

"Oh god," Emma wept in ecstasy. "I hate you."

"I hate you too," Regina hissed, and stuck her nails into Emma's shaking thighs as she swallowed down the taste of her victory and relished the sheriff's surrender.

Emma lay strewn out over the bed like seaweed that washed up on the beach after a storm, while Regina walked away and headed into the bathroom to shower, expecting her enemy to be gone by the time she returned.

Their "arrangement," as they called it, began two months prior, and since then had undergone some interesting developments.

It wasn't exactly what Emma would call a relationship, since it mainly involved her sneaking into the mayoral mansion well after the small town residents of Storybrooke were in bed and then leaving quietly before sunrise.

But there were times when it seemed like they were dating.

Earlier that night, Emma had appeared on Regina's back step much later than usual. "Sorry I'm late," she huffed, but she could tell from the look on Regina's face that the brunette wasn't satisfied with her apology.

"I'm well aware that punctuality isn't your strong suit," Regina replied. "You're never on time for our town meetings."

"Well, I didn't know you were clocking me in tonight," Emma rejoined, raising a cocky eyebrow. "Is this how I'm supposed to earn my performance bonus?"

Regina stepped closer and locked her teeth in a tight and almost threatening smile. "If this was how I determined your salary, you'd be getting a pay cut."

"Wait. Is that your ass backwards way of telling me that you like having me around? That this – whatever it is – isn't just about the _really_ great sex?" Emma scrunched up her face, because she was thinking too hard and simultaneously trying to gauge Regina's reaction.

The mayor withdrew and glared at Emma as if offended. "It's my way of telling you that you've just violated the first rule of our 'arrangement.' You are to be on time for all of our private and professional meetings. Otherwise, you risk termination." She turned on her heel and went through the glass door that led into the kitchen.

Emma stared dumbly at Regina and then followed her. When she entered the dining room, she came to an uncertain stop. An extinguished candle sat in the middle of the table and a thin tendril of smoke drafted up from the still-hot wick. Two plates were neatly stacked beside the candleholder, along with napkins and silverware that Regina must have assumed wouldn't be needed. "You made me dinner?" she asked.

"You've managed to set fires in my kitchen three times over the last thirty days," Regina quickly explained. "I'd like to avoid risking any further damage to my property, and I'm tired of scraping burnt cheese off of the cookware..."

"I don't know, Regina." Emma sounded curious and unconvinced; she furrowed her eyebrows as she took in all of the signs of Regina's hard work. "This looks an awful lot like a romantic dinner for two."

"It will be dinner for one if you don't sit down this minute and stop talking," Regina snapped. She huffily took her seat at the head of the table and undermined her own threat by returning the plates to their proper placement and reaching for a serving dish.

Emma pulled back her chair and joined Regina, eagerly digging into the roast and mashed potatoes that the mayor put onto her plate. On the cabinet by the wall, she spotted a vase of long stemmed roses in a crystal vase. "Are those the flowers I sent you?"

Regina arranged her napkin in her lap and was peering down at her hands when Emma called attention to the flowers. "Yes. It struck me as a rather sweet gesture – that is, until the deliveryman burst into song."

"Oh no," Emma groaned.

"Oh, yes," Regina asserted. "It was irritating, to say the least. But I suppose it was the easiest way to let me know that it came from you without signing your name on the card."

Emma frowned and ran her fork over her mashed potatoes, leaving behind tiny marks that looked kind of like bird tracks in the snow.

"Would you please stop playing with your food?" Regina scathingly intoned. "Even Henry doesn't do that."

"Could we just have a normal conversation for once, without you scolding me every five seconds?" Emma deliberately poked at her food, just to see if Regina was at all capable of holding back. "How was your day?"

Regina's smoldering glare of disdain traveled between Emma's face and her fork. "It was a day like any other," she replied. "Peaceful until you showed up. Why don't we have a drink?" She poured two glasses of a deep burgundy wine and placed one in front of Emma.

The sheriff sipped the red liquid and studied the abrasive woman who sat opposite from her. "What did you have in mind for tonight?" she asked. "You know, after you wine and dine me?"

"That's a question I'm surprised you're asking." Regina sliced her meat carefully and chewed silently for a moment. Emma had never expressed any interest in activities outside of tearing her clothes off, raiding her fridge and stealing her son.

In public, and even in the privacy of the bedroom, it seemed like each woman's goal was to push the other to the breaking point.

Emma had never given her any reason to believe that their relationship could evolve into anything more than this tenuous "arrangement," in which they narrowly avoided killing each other so that they could have sex.

For her part, Regina constantly discouraged Emma and shamed her whenever it was opportune, especially when she felt that her role as Henry's mother had been threatened.

"I think we both know what's on the agenda for this evening," Regina husked.

Emma shrugged and held Regina's gaze until the woman was on her and unbuckling her belt. Regina lowered Emma's jeans and pressed hot and aggressive kisses along Emma's abdomen.

The mayor then stood and undid the zipper at the back of her grey dress, letting the garment tumble down to her ankles; she stepped out of it, heels clicking against the wood floor as she slipped off her bra and moved in on Emma in nothing but stilettos and sheer stockings.

Regina straddled Emma's lap with the intent to take control, but the blonde seized both of the brunette's wrists and held them behind her enemy's back.

"Unf," Emma grunted in appreciation. "It's worth fighting with you all day just so I can spend all night working out your pent up frustrations."

Regina tried to rip her hands away, but Emma gripped them tighter. "All night?" she scoffed. "Someone's a bit over optimistic about her stamina."

"I fell asleep _one time_," Emma sputtered. "And that was only after I did that twenty four hour shift, because you hit me with a last minute request for a report on the sheriff department's monthly expenditures."

"For the record, bear claws should _not_ be factored into your budget."

Emma wanted to protest, but Regina silenced the sheriff by grinding downward and putting her breasts at the woman's eye level.

"This is _so_ not fair," Emma whined. "You can't win arguments like this, Regina."

"Would you prefer that I put them away?" Regina tauntingly suggested.

Emma drank in the sight of Regina's luscious, warm skin and helplessly groaned, "_No_. "

"Be thankful I can't do this to you at our weekly town hall meetings," Regina purred, and she leaned in to pepper Emma's neck with light kisses.

"Here's the thing," Emma said. "I have a pretty active imagination, so I keep myself alert at those meetings by mentally undressing you…"

"Oh, do you?" Regina airily replied. "You should have kept that to yourself, Sheriff. I'm not sure I'll allow you to undress me in reality now that I know what a pervert you truly are."

"You're already half naked," Emma pointed out, and stood up with Regina still wrapped around her. "Soon to be fully naked…"

Hours later, Emma felt emotionally naked as Regina crept back into the bedroom, smelling of soap and clad in her slate grey pajamas. Her hand instinctively went to the little disc of silver that hung around her neck, and she pressed down on it until the imprint of a swan appeared on her palm.

"You're still here?" Regina asked, coming to a complete stop at the end of the bed; she seemed skittish and confused, as if she didn't know how to proceed with Emma in these new circumstances.

Regina folded her arms over her chest, as she was indeed at a loss for how to behave around Emma during the peaceful hours of the night, when all of her rage and passion had gone out of her.

"I'm pretty tired," Emma lied.

"I suppose you can stay," Regina hesitantly proposed. She approached cautiously and noted that Emma had changed the bed sheets in her absence. "Do you want to borrow a shirt?"

Emma gaped at Regina, and then blurted out "sure" with a wrinkle of total shock forming on her forehead. She waited in bed while Regina went to the closet to get her a soft satin pajama top and matching bottoms. "Thanks," she muttered, as she accepted the clothing and put it on, pleasantly surprised by how the cool fabric whispered over her skin.

"Of course," Regina managed to reply, although she regarded her bedmate like a small, brooding child who was forced to share but didn't at all understand why she had done it. She was bewildered by her own actions, and slightly horrified by her feelings surrounding this strange turn of events; she began to think that it might be nice to sleep beside Emma and to wake up with the sheriff's muscular arms all around her.

As they settled into bed, Regina made a point of turning to face the wall, while Emma studied the ceiling.

"Goodnight," Regina grunted, and that was the end of their brief and awkward conversation – or so she thought.

* * *

**TBC** (maybe).


End file.
